Una Oportunidad Mas
by Heero Root
Summary: One-Shot A.U. Hinata piensa que Naruto le fue infiel, inspirado el video Blurry de Puddle of Mudd


**Una Oportunidad más**

Se veía una vehículo llegar al frente de una hermosa casa, de el salían dos personas un niño pequeño de cabellera rubio y una mujer de largo cabello azul oscuro, ambos tenían algo común y eran sus ojos los cuales eran aperlados, empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa entonces la bella mujer le dice

-Minato, quiero que te portes bien con tu padre, escuchaste-

-Claro mamá, siempre que estoy con papa me porto bien-

Al llegar a la puerta la bella mujer toca el timbre, pasaron unos segundo y la puerta se abre, mostrando a un hombre alto fornido, de cabello rubio como el pequeño, pero la diferencia era sus ojos y sus mejillas, ya que sus ojos eran azules como el mar y en las mejillas tenia tres franjas en cada lado, por un instante la mujer se puso nerviosa y trato de no sonrojarse como lo hacia antes cuando estaba con su ex-esposo, ambos se vieron y su mirada cambio totalmente, entonces el hombre decide cortar el contacto visual preguntando

-Bien Minato entra despide de tu madre-

-Si papá, adiós mami, cuídate-

-Si tu también hijo-

En ese momento, el pequeño entro dejando solos a ambos, entonces el hombre le dice

-Bueno Hina-ch…Hinata, yo después lo voy a dejar-

-No te preocupes Naru-ku…Naruto, yo lo puedo venir a buscar mas tarde para mi no hay problema además Kiba-kun me va a venir a acompañar-

Naruto cuando escucho eso, hizo puño su mano sin que lo notara su ex-esposa, entonces le responde

-Estas segura, por a Yugito no le importaría-

Hinata escucho el nombre de esa mujer y también empuño su puño sin que lo notara Naruto, entonces se da vuelta e iba a volver al auto, cuando escucho la voz de Naruto e hizo sonrojarse

-Hinata, cuando llegaran los papeles del divorcio-

Cuando escucho eso se desilusiono, en su corazón decía que todo eso era un estupidez, ambos lo sabían, ya que de repente veían el rostro triste de su hijo al ver a sus padres separados, entonces Hinata espero un momento se dio vuelta y le dijo

-La próxima semana lo vas a tener, de hecho te los voy a traer personalmente-

El rubio la miro, luego de eso ambos se despidieron, Naruto cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella, pensando en lo que había sucedido estas ultimas semanas, Hinata también tenía sus manos y cara apoyada en el manubrio del auto, pensando en lo sucedido, debía agradecerle a Kiba su actual pareja, si el no le hubiera dicho que su marido la estaba engañando, bueno eso es lo que ella sabia, ya que nunca le pregunto a Naruto si era verdad o no, luego se marcha en su vehículo a su casa, mientras tanto Naruto estaba jugando con su hijo a un video juego

-Te voy a ganar esta vez, papá-

-A eso crees, eh estado practicando este juego de ninjas y te voy a ganar yo-

Resultado final Minato 10 Naruto 0

-Te lo dije papá, no me puedes ganar-

-No se vale, yo había practicado toda la semana T_T-

Luego de unos minutos se ven ambos dormir en el sillón, Minato estaba usando a su padre como cama, mientras que Naruto estaba durmiendo en el sillón, cuando de pronto tocan el timbre, entonces el rubio mayor despierta, deja a un lado a su hijo y va abrir la puerta, al abrir se encuentra una mujer muy bella rubia y de ojos café oscuro

-Yugito llegaste-

-Si disculpa el retraso es que estaba algo ocupada en la agencia, esta Minato-kun-

-Si esta, ahora esta durmiendo-

Naruto hace pasar a Yugito, ambos estaban en la cocina del rubio mayor, el cual era un estilo americano, se encontraban conversando tomando un poco de café, cuando Yugito le dice a Naruto

-Y has pensado en mi propuesta, Naruto-kun-

-Si la eh pensado y acepto-

Yugito empieza a saltar de la alegría, cuando de pronto se asoma Minato con cara de sueño y ve a Yugito saltar de alegría y a su padre negando con la cabeza, Yugito toma de las manos a Minato y empieza a saltar con el entonces el pequeño pregunta

-Yugito-san por que esta tan feliz-

Por que tu padre acepto mi propuesta no es genial, y para celebrarlo que me dice si la próxima semana que vengas vamos al parque de diversiones

Si si al parque de diversiones, papá puedes llamar al tío Sasuke para que lleve a Itachi

Itachi, el hijo de Sasuke y Sakura tiene la misma edad que Minato o sea 7 años, entonces Naruto le dice

-Minato, no debes preguntarle a Yugito primero, ella nos esta invitando-

-No te preocupes Naruto –kun, de hecho me regalaron 6 entradas, así que si puedes invitarlos-

-WII, le diré a Itachi que le eh ganado a mi padres varias veces en el juego de ninjas-

Naruto tomo su celular resignado y llamo a Sasuke, el cual era el mejor amigo del rubio, una dado la invitación los tres empezaron a comer, luego de unas horas Yugito se fue, dejando solos a Naruto y a Minato, entonces Minato le pregunta a su padre

-Papi, tu sigues queriendo a Mami-

Naruto cuando escucho la pregunta lo dejo sorprendido, entonces le responde

-Lo único que te dire Minato que tu eres lo segundo mas importante de mi vida-

-Y cual es el primero, papi-

-Algún día te lo diré, ahora arréglate que tu madre ya te va a venir a buscar-

Luego de unos minutos suena el timbre y Naruto sale abrir la puerta y encuentra a la hermosa Hinata del otro lado, por un instante ambos se quedaron viendo y su alrededor había desaparecido, los segundos que pasaron para ellos fue la eternidad, pero el contacto visión se corto cuando Naruto vio en el auto de Hinata a Kiba, entonces su mirada se oscureció, Hinata se dio cuenta de eso, entonces Minato sale se despide de su padre y se marcha con su madre, mientras que Naruto los miraba marcharse, luego entro, en el vehículo iba un Kiba bebiendo una lata de cerveza, Hinata iba conduciendo y Minato miraba por la ventana como se alejaba de la casa de su padre, luego de unos minutos llegan a la casa de Hinata y los tres se bajan del vehiculo, una vez dentro de la casa, Kiba esta bebiendo nuevamente, Minato estaba sentado en la mesa, dibujando y Hinata estaba lavando unos platos, cuando Kiba se acerca por detrás de Hinata y le empieza a decir

-Y cuando me vas a dar la pasada Hinata, desde que te separaste de ese estúpido y empezamos a salir no me has dado la pasada, que pasa-

Cuando Hinata escucho como Kiba le decía estúpido a Naruto una furia en su interior creció y sin mas le pego una cachetada a Kiba y le dijo

-No vuelvas hablar a si de Naruto-kun, esuchaste-

-Tsk, todavía lo estas defendiendo, después que te engaño, eres patética Hinata-

-Cállate, no te quiero volver a ver, me canse, además tu eres el único que dice que Naruto-kun, me engaño-

-Pero acaso el te ha pedido alguna explicación, de por que lo dejaste, tu mente te dice que es verdad que el te engaño-

Cállate te dije, quiero que te vallas y no vuelvas a verme escuchaste

Lo veremos Hinata, después no quiero verte venir a suplicar de que todo es verdad

Entonces Kiba se marcho, dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta, dejando en un gran silencio la casa, Hinata se gira a ver a su hijo, pero lo que la sorprendió fue ver a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa, como lo hacia Naruto, entonces le pregunta

-Que pasa Minato por que sonríes así-

-Lo que pasa es que estoy feliz, por que ese se fue, ahora mamá y papá van a estar juntos de nuevo-

-No como crees Minato, si tú papá ya hizo su vida-

-Ah? a que te refieres mami-

Nada, cuando seas mas grande lo vas a entender, pero dimo como la pasaste con tu padre-

-La pase excelente, jugamos harto al video juego de ninjas, luego llego Yugito-san y se puso muy feliz por que papi acepto su propuesta-

Hinata se sorprendió con lo que escucho, que era esa proposición de que hablaba su hijo, entonces decide preguntarle

-Y que proposición fue hijo-

-No lo se, pero además nos invito al parque de diversiones el próximo fin de semana-

-Enserio y van los tres solos?-

-No también van los tíos Sasuke y Sakura, con Itachi-

Entonces Hinata recordó algo, Sasuke era el mejor amigo de Naruto, tal vez el sepa algo sobre si Naruto le fue infiel o no, entonces después decidió que tenia que llamarlo, la semana paso muy rápida y llego el día en que Minato iba a ver su padre, Hinata como siempre lo fue a dejar, cuando llego vio al rubio mayor en el jardín conversando con Sasuke, Sakura y Yugito, se acerco para saludar a todos

-Hola Sasuke-san, Sakura-san…Yugito-

Esto ultimo lo dijo con un poco de enojo en su voz, que fue notado por los que estaban ahí, Minato fue a saludar a su padre, entonces en ese momento Hinata se acerco a Sasuke y a Sakura que se habían apartado un poco, entonces les dice

-Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, quisiera después hablar con ustedes si es posible-

-Claro que si Hinata – respondió Sakura

-Bueno que les parece si después que llegue nos juntamos en el café Ichiraku-

-Si por que no, entonces nos juntamos-

Luego de eso Hinata se marcho, luego el grupo también se marcho al parque, pasado el día rápidamente entre diversión, Sauke y Sakura dejaron a Itachi con Naruto ya que le dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer y que después lo iban a pasar a buscar, el rubio mayor acepto, ya Hinata lo había llamado y le dijo que se iba a demorar en recoger a Minato, luego de eso Sasuke y Sakura se marcharon dejando solos a Naruto y a los dos pequeños, luego vemos a Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke conversar en el local, entonces Hinata pregunta

Quiero que me digan la verdad, Naruto-kun me fue infiel

-Naruto, nunca te fue infiel - dijo Sasuke

-Entonces por que siempre esta con Yugito-

-Por que ella le hizo una proposición a Naruto – respondio Sakura

-Entonces si tiene algo con ella-

-No, mira Hinata te voy a contar algo, Yugito y Naruto si tuvieron algo, pero en la universidad, luego de eso Naruto se empezó a dedicar a lo que le gusta, la música, entonces dejo a Yugito de lado, pero ella realmente amaba a Naruto, pero Naruto no, después que Naruto empezó a crecer con su fama, decidió terminar con ella, ya que no la quería, entonces fue cuando te conoció, Naruto cuando hablaba de ti, su mirada cambiaba a la de un enamorado total-

Hinata recordó ese momento cuando conoció al rubio, como lo había dicho Sasuke el estaba iniciando su fama, cuando sus amigas la invitaron a una tocata, donde justo se presentaba el rubio, ella estaba en primera fila, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, luego de eso decidieron ir a buscar a los pequeños, cuando llegaron a la casa de Naruto, encontraron a los tres jugando en el jardín, Hinata sonrió al ver como su dos rubios jugando con una gran sonrisa, se acerco un poco mas y le dijo a su hijo si los podía dejar solos un momento, Minato obedeció y se fue una rato con Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi, una vez solos Naruto y Hinata, Hinata hablo

-Naru-kun, me gustaría hablar algo contigo-

-Si dime – Naruto se había sorprendido como lo había llamado Hinata

-Bueno quiero escuchar si me fuiste infiel realmente, Kiba me había dicho que te vio con Yugito, pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti-

Naruto escucho la pregunta y le respondió

-Quieres la ver, bueno esta es la verdad…nunca te eh engañado con nadie – fue la respuesta del rubio

Hinata cuando escucho eso, su corazón se emociono, entonces se acerco un poco a Naruto y le dijo

-Perdona por haber dudado de ti, Naru-kun, perdona, quisiera saber si me das una oportunidad mas, por que yo sigo amándote-

Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y bajaba la mirada esperando alguna respuesta, entonces Naruto levanto la cara de Hinata y le dijo

-Claro que si, yo también te sigo amando-

Entonces llamo a su hijo y le dijo

-Minato te acuerdas que tú me preguntaste si todavía quería a tu madre y yo te dije que tu eras la segunda persona mas importante en mi vida, bueno la primera persona la tienes aquí enfrente mio y esa es tu madre-

Luego de eso, Naruto se acerco a Hinata y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, luego se separon y Hinata le pregunta a su amado rubio

-Naru-kun que fue lo que te propuso Yugito-

-Bueno ella me dijo que volviera a cantar-

Entonces Naruto nuevamente se acerco a su amada y le dio otro beso, sellando nuevamente su amor

**Fin**

Bueno espero que les allá gustado este one-shot, me inspire viendo el video Blurry de Puddle of Mudd, en fin si quieren hacerse un idea de como esta vestido Naruto y Hinata, están vestidos igual que en el video, para que lo vean, la canción es muy buena, bueno eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


End file.
